


Whose fault

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Zoe Conlon, Spot and Elmers daughter, brings home her report card.





	Whose fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but whatever here ya go

“Dad, it wasn’t my fault! How many times do I have to tell you!”  
Spot looked at her over the paper he was holding. “Drop the attitude.”  
Elmer looked over Spot’s shoulder. “They are your grades. If it’s not your fault, whose is it?”  
“My teacher! She’s always hated me, I’ve told you.”  
Elmer sighed.  
“Well that son of a bitch.” Spot said sarcastically. Elmer glared at him for using that kind of language in front of their daughter.  
“Look, Zo, you have a D in this class, that's not just because the teacher hates me.”  
She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. He chuckled. Zoe moved to the computer and logged into the online grade book.   
“All of my assignments are A’s except two. And those are B’s.”   
Spot furrowed his brow as he looked at the grades. “God, why is she more like Davey than either of us?”  
Elmer rolled his eyes. “Fine, I'll go in and talk to her. But you keep those grades up.”


End file.
